TUFF Pussy
by MylittleAlexis
Summary: Hehe, someone had to do that title, anyways, Luna is angry and depressed that she's the last of her kind, so Kitty decides it's time to help and sets up a breeding program, warning, lemon, sex with several girls, futori girls and tentacles, it's sex up the yin yang, and we're just getting started, first chapter does not have sex the rest will.
1. Sector B

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" An alarm went off and woke the tan cat girl from her slumber, she sat up and turned off the alarm.

"Morning already?" She yawned as she got out of bed, she went into her bathroom and brushed her teeth, and combed her black hair.

She walked to her kitchen when she finished and got a bowl of cereal, she poured some milk in the bowl and started eating as she read her morning files, her partner Dudley was out of town for awhile with his mother so she really didn't have a lot to do, she was glad she didn't have to clean up after him, although her other friend was acting a bit weird lately, she would have to check that out.

"I wonder if anything will happen while Dudley is awhile?" She thought out loud and finished eating her breakfast, she went into the bathroom again but this time for the shower, she removed her clothes and stepped into the shower.

It was always relaxing in the shower, she lathered herself up, mainly around the breasts and the lower region, it only took a couple minutes to be fully clean and she brushed her hair as she stepped out and dried her fur, she fixed her hair and put on her white headband.

"Time to get to work" She start as she get dressed in her normal T.U.F.F. Outfit and grabbed her keys as she headed out, she took her car and headed for work.

When she got to T.U.F.F. She walked past Dudley's desk and smiled, she was hoping he was having fun with his mom, she finally got to her desk and took off her jacket. "What's going on tonight?"

Kitty checked her mail and deleted the friend requests from her arch enemy the Chameleon, on Facebeak. "Can't he get a life?"

She read through the e-mails and there was nothing important, she sniffed the air and smelled some donuts, that was the best part of the job, free donuts, she got up and headed towards the snackroom.

"Stupid thing!" Kitty heard a female voice and then something crashing on the ground. "Why won't this work!?"

"Huh?" Kitty walked over to some lab doors. "Is everything okay in there?"

Kitty opened the doors and saw a blue furred cat girl with purple hair and pink eye's shoving stuff off her desk, she was younger then her, still around eighteen or so. "Luna? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong!? What's wrong!?" Luna turned to face her and growled. "I've tried everything, and nothings works!"

"What are you talking about, Luna calm down and breath, okay, explain slowly" Kitty went over to her and sat her down on a chair. "So what happened?"

"Well..." Luna took a deep breath and sighed. "I've been working on a way to...revive my race, I'm the last of my kind, Kitty, I'm lonely, so I thought I could find a way to bring them back, but nothing works, what can I do now?"

Kitty looked at her and thought about it, she knew Luna wasn't good at being social, cloning didn't work ether because of P.E.S.T.'s data on that was lost and it took them around eighty years to do it, she honestly didn't know if there was a way to bring back her race, but then it hit her.

"You know, you might not be able to bring back your race from the past, but you could make a new generation of your race" Kitty smiled at her.

"Huh, how can I do that?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Well...the best way to make a new generation...is through sex" Kitty blushed as she spoke, it was kind of embarrassing to talk about it.

Luna blushed as well. "Oh dear, but...I would need...people of your female species and a lot of them..how could I do something like that?"

Kitty thought about it again and snapped her fingers as she got another idea. "A breeding program!"

"A what?" Luna was still blushing at the idea. "What's that?"

"A breeding program was made to help regrow a species, and your the last of your species, we can bring this up to the Chief and wait did you say female?" Kitty looked at Luna now lost.

"Yes, I can birth kids and all but it's not enough to grow my species back, one or two kids would only help so far, but if I had access to several earthling female wombs, I could impregnate them and start to get my species back" Luna looked away, not so sure it was a good plan but it was something.

"Your...right, that's actually a good idea, men can't carry babies, let's go get you started into a breeding program!" Kitty ran off to the Chief's office.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Luna followed her out the doors.

They went into the Chief's office and Kitty walked over to his desk. "Chief? Me and Luna want to ask you for something"

"If it's about an extra day off or pay raise, no" The Chief didn't even bother looking at them.

"Actually it's about Luna, you see she's lonely and wants to increase the number of her species" Kitty said as Luna blushed.

"Wha-huh!?" The Chief finally put down the book he was reading and looked at them confused. "What do you want?"

"We want to put Luna into a male breeding program, she needs to breed with woman to expand her race you see, so a female one wouldn't help much" Kitty said surprising level headed about this, they were talking about breeding, with a bunch of girls after all. "So can we take the breeding labs for Tuff up in the mountains?"

Luna looked confused and the Chief thought about it. "Well...it's been abandoned for a long time, tell you what, I'm a nice guy, it's yours and Luna's now, here is the deed" He hands Kitty the deed to the labs and she walked over to Luna.

"We did it!" Kitty hugged her. "And the girls Chief?"

"Sorry Agent Katswell, You and Luna will have to take care of that part on your own" Chief said as he went back to his book.

"Oh okay then" Kitty and Luna left the office. "Ready Luna?"

"Uh, not really, I've been here awhile now and I've never heard of a breeding lab in the mountains, what's that?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, right, sorry" Kitty put away the deed and smiled. "It was a long time ago, you see, there was a Tuff lab set up in the mountains to carry out...research of breeding, it was a private place that girls and guys alike went to to breed, this was way before I was born, but the records show that it was shut down because nobody ever needed it, it was just an excuse to have sex, and the Tuff brass didn't approve of it at all, but now we have a reason, and that's you Luna"

"So we own the building now and we can use that to stay away from prying eye's that might try and stop us?" Luna figured out her game pretty soon and wasn't so sure about it.

"That's right, up there, you can fuck any girl up there, as long as they agree to it of course, we can't go around raping people, that's a big no, no" Kitty and Luna started to walk.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I don't know about this" Luna was worried about the whole thing and was getting nervous.

"Luna, isn't this important to you? Your trashing your own lab because you can't find a way to bring your species back, and you need me to help you get through this, I know you Luna, and you do tend to give up on things when the chips are down, I would love it if your other ways worked, but have they ever come close?" Kitty took a breath as they walked.

"I..." Luna shook her head. "Not one, I can't copy Pest tech with earth grade tools and cloning might work but that will take years to even get started on the basics"

"Exactly Luna, this is the fastest and best way to do it, it's ether eighty years to fix the cloning thing, or nine months to grow a baby, which sounds easier?" Kitty said as they turned a corner and headed up to Tammy's desk.

"The baby" Luna sighed knowing she was right, it made her uneasy but this was the only chance she had left of starting up her race again, she had to take it, steal her nerves and get as many girls to breed with as she can.

"Hey Tammy we need the keys to sector B, please?" Kitty said with a smile.

"The Breeding Labs? Alright girls, can I ask why?" Tammy took out a good sized key ring with a bunch of keys on it.

"Luna here wants to use it for bringing her species back, and I'm helping her" Kitty said as showed her the deed for approval.

"Wow, you know? I always wanted a kid myself, never found the right guy though, good luck girls" Tammy looked at the deed and nodded. "Okay, everything is in order, you and Luna is now the official owners of Sector B"

"Great! Now all we need are the girls" Kitty took the keys and handed them to Luna. "Why don't we head up there first, and then find the girls?"

"Good idea Kitty" Luna pocketed the keys and they walked away from Tammy.

"Hey when your all done, call me, okay? I might be interested!" Tammy smiled as they left.

Luna and Kitty grabbed the T.U.F.F. Mobile and Kitty drove them to the mountains, it was rather a good long drive, they would need to fix that if they wanted to head back and forth. "You think this will really work?"

"You bet it will, you have to put some faith into this Luna, or it might not work" Kitty reassured her as they drove.

"Your right Kitty, I might not be the bravest alien cat, but in order from my race to start coming back, I need to focus on nothing but breeding right now, I'll do whatever it takes, I can't be nervous anymore" Luna slapped her cheeks gently to focus herself on her new mission.

They soon got to a clearing and got out of the car as they saw a large building that read Sector B on the side, Luna looked at the new building in awe as Kitty walked over and used a key on the door, but nothing happened.

"Hmmm, wrong key" Kitty tried another but got nowhere.

Luna walked around the building as Kitty messed with the several keys. "Why are there so many keys!?"

Kitty finally got the right key in and unlocked it. "There we go!"

Kitty opened the door and a cloud of old dust came out, the place was in worse shape then she thought, but nothing a hard day's work couldn't fix.

"Oh man, it smells in here" Kitty plugged her nose and Luna came around and went inside. "Hey Luna, what do you think?"

In the building was a lot of old things, everything needed work, Luna could tell this was the first thing they needed to do, clean up and renew the entire building, maybe even tear this place down and build a new one.

"Can we just use my lab for this?" Luna asked as she tried not to breath in the cloud of dust.

"We could, but we can't have sex in the work place, this is the best spot for your needs, it's away from people, plenty of room and it has everything we need for the breeding girls" Kitty said as she kicked some trash to the side. "We just need to fix this place up, I'll get the cleaning crew here later, do you have a way to get girls pregnant? I know you can get pregnant by both genders, but the other way?"

"Of course Kitty, how do you think my race reproduced? There is a secret in me that the girls well love, if their into that" Luna touched a door and it fell over, not attached to the wall anymore.

"I'll call the cleaning crew Luna, there will take a bit of time, so why don't you go into town grab what you need for whatever reason and come back, I'm thinking we're going to be living here for awhile" Kitty got out her cell phone and dialed the number for the clean up.

"Okay Kitty, I'll do that" Luna said as she walked out of the building.

When Luna left Kitty looked around the place and smiled, she was sure Dudley was going to hate to miss this, oh well, she might record it all for him though, she knew this was going to work, for Luna it had too, Kitty knew that taking a bunch of girls and getting them to have sex with an alien was a strange way to go about rebuilding Luna's race, but it really was the best choice, and she hoped that there was some girls out there that would agree to this, no matter how crazy it sounded.

"Hello?" A man answered the phone.

"Yes, hello, I need the Tuff clean up crew for a Sector B, this whole place needs a new..well everything, think you can get your team and do the job?" Kitty asked as she stepped outside.

"Sector B huh? Yeah we can do that, how bad is the damage?" He asked.

"It's really bad in there, might take a couple days to weeks, or months, we need it done as soon as possible" Kitty paced a little as she spoke.

"Right, right, we're on our way" He hung up.

Kitty could only wait now, she was hoping Luna was taking her sweet time to finish getting what she needed, but what was really on her mind was what was to happen after the place got into shape again.

It was about two hours before the cleaning crew showed up, a large gorilla man walked up to her and looked at the building.

"There you are, what took you?" Kitty asked.

"I was gathering the team and the tools, so is this the place?" He looked around the building.

"Yep, Sector B, can you do it?" Kitty sat up from the tree she was sitting up.

"Oh yeah, this is a cake walk, we can fix this place up so well it'll like brand new" He smiled at the challenge.

"So how long will it take?" Kitty walked up to him.

"About three days to a week give or take, we normal finish pretty fast but I would like to make sure it's all clean and livable in here before anyone steps to deep in here" He wrote down something and handed the note to Kitty. "You and your friend will need to wait for awhile, the note has the time and date you should come back"

"Okay, good luck" Kitty said as Luna drove back up.

"Hey Kitty, looks like things are underway huh?" Luna said as she jumped into the front seat and Kitty walked over and took her drivers seat.

"You got that right Luna, once we come back, the breeding program will start!" Kitty and Luna then drove off, they would have to wait until it was ready for all that, luckily the T.U.F.F. Cleaning corp was the best at their job, normally that building would take years to clean thoroughly, but thanks to them, it was only a week or so, all they could do now was do the waiting game.

**Hello and welcome to my first full on lemon! This will have almost nothing but sex, each chapter will throw in a new girl for alien breeding, enjoy and have fun!**


	2. Cheers with Kitty

The Gorilla and his workers over saw the whole thing, the building started off in a rough shape, but as time went by the building was looking better then new, Luna and Kitty watched over all the work as well and even helped out, they mainly had things moved into the rooms they wanted to use at the moment not sure of how many people they could get involved.

Luna couldn't left anything, so she mainly told everyone where things should go. "Over there please, the lab should be fully stocked and so should the infirmary"

"Come on people, we have to get this done!" Kitty said as they worked. "That's the way!"

Although they were able to help with the building, their search for anyone wasn't going so good, Luna wanted people she knew, not random people, which was understandable, but Kitty was still looking for any girl.

After they cleaned up everything, they started to move furniture, glass tables, large couches, beds for every bedroom closets, large flat screen TV and game systems, and a fully stocked kitchen for quite some time, medicine for colds and the like, even several things to help with pregnancies.

It was only about a week or so, but when it came to pass it was finally finished, Luna and Kitty looked at the new Sector B, it was clean, completely transformed from a run down excuse for a building to a true secret sector, and only Luna, Kitty and whoever they choose to be in the program were allowed in.

"There it is, your home for the next couple years Luna" Kitty said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm nervous, but also excited" Luna said as she touched the door to the building. "Do we have any girls yet?"

"Not yet, but we'll get them, for now we can relax and celebrate the refurbishment of our new base!" Kitty took out a bottle of some strong champagne and grinned, Kitty wasn't really into drinking, but she could drink a toast once or twice, and this was a special occasion after all.

Luna smiled and they walked in the building and sat down on one of the new couches they put in, it was a big couch, enough to fit a family there, Luna got the glasses before sitting down and sit them gently on the fancy glass table in front of them.

"You'll love this stuff, it's good" Kitty uncorked the bottle and poured some into the glass cups.

"I bet" Luna took her glass and smiled at Kitty. "A toast Kitty, to you, for helping me get my race started once again, I owe you so much"

Kitty blushed at the sudden toast to her. "Aww, thanks Luna, your a true friend, and I stick with my friends all the time, cheers!"

They both took a sip of the champagne at the same time and Luna really enjoyed the taste, it was full of flavor, however, as Luna was an alien, she couldn't get drunk or even feel a buzz, but Kitty on the other hand blushed more as she started to feel it, it really was stronger then most champagne.

"You know...Luna?" Kitty smiled at her friend drunkenly and poured more into her glass. "I've always thought...of you, being sexy, sure, guys like to fawn over me all the time, but you? Hic! You my friend, are so sexy, no gender can resist you.."

"Kitty? Are you drunk?" Luna raised an eyebrow and watched her scoot closer to her. "Um, thanks, but you probably shouldn't drink anymore"

"No, no, this is a special time!" Kitty said as she chugged down the glass and poured more into her glass. "Your very attractive, I can see why, Hic! You are nervous, but sex is a good thing!"

Kitty blushed more from getting drunk and drank more, *Gulp!* *Gulp!***** *Gulp!* "Haaaaa!"

Kitty then turned to her and smiled. "Hey, I got an idea, Hic! I'll be the first girl you get pregnant!"

"Whoa!?" Luna jumped back a little. "Ki-Kitty are you sure? I mean, it's not like I haven't thought about it, but..."

Luna had to admit, Kitty was attractive and she did have feelings for her, she was just too shy to say anything, and having Kitty as her first breeder, would be nice, but should she do this with her when drunk?

"Come on Luna, I'm all a quiver with wanting your child, Hic! Let's have some fun!" Kitty climbed up on top of her and smiled. "Come on, I'll start"

Kitty went down and grabbed her skirt, she gently pulled it down and saw her panties, she was wearing purple panties with lace and kitty used her teeth to grab her panties and pull them down her legs.

"Ki-Kitty" Luna blushed as she was now exposed to Kitty, she was embarrassed that Kitty could see her blue opening. "Don't look..."

Kitty however loved the view, her pussy was very inviting, so she let herself in her front door with her tongue. "Mmmmmmm!"

*****Gasp!* Luna gasped as she felt Kitty's tongue caressed her pussy, it felt amazing, she only ever dreamed of this sort of thing, never thought Kitty would ever do this for real. "Oh Kitty...Your tongue..."

"Mmmm!" Kitty licked her pussy more and kissed her clit. "Mmmmm!"

Luna moaned and grabbed one of Kitty's breasts and started to massage it as Kitty tongued her pussy. "Mmmmm! Ahhhhh!"

Luna could felt a pressure build in her waist as Kitty licked her privates, she used her free hand and put it on Kitty's head, enjoying every second of Kitty's tongue. "So good!"

Kitty loved tasting her pussy, and when Luna started to play with her breast, she felt in heaven. "Mmmm!"

Luna massaged and squeezed Kitty's nipple as she felt herself coming closer. "Ahhhhh!"

Kitty however didn't want her to cum just yet, so she stopped and looked up at her. "Too soon, I want to play more!"

"You tease!" Luna felt a bit disappointed since she couldn't release, so she would now have to get her back. "Then it's my turn!"

Luna took off Kitty's pants and she used her tongue to slip off her panties, making Kitty excited.

Luna smiled as she slipped two fingers to her pussy and started to rub her folds.

"Ahhhh! Mmmmm!" Kitty moaned as she got on top of Luna, making it easier for her fingers to please her. "I like this!"

"Good!" Luna fingered her harder and swirled her fingers around her pussy. "Your getting so wet!"

"Ahhhhh! Mmmmmm!" Kitty moaned more as she threw her head back. "More!"

Luna smiled as she fingered her faster and went deeper.

"Mmmmmmmm! Ahhhhh!" Kitty was enjoying her touch, as she felt a pressure start to build in her waist. "Oh yes!"

Luna grinned as she fingered her faster. "You like this!?"

"Ahhhhhhhh! Yes!" Kitty felt more pressure build now. "I love it!"

Luna then stopped and pulled her fingers out. "Good!"

"Awww!" Kitty moved back to her pussy and started to lick it. "Mmmmm!"

"Ahhhhh!" Luna took Kitty's pussy that was now in her face and started to lick her back. "Mmmm!"

Kitty licked and tongued her pussy as they 69'd each other. "Mmmmmm!"

"Mmmmmm!" Luna buried her tongue into Kitty's wet pussy and licked her wet folds more.

"Mmmmmmm!" Kitty tongued Luna's pussy at a sweet pace. "Mmmmm!"

"Mmmmmmmm!" Luna licked Kitty's pussy at a nice pace, both of them denying the other release.

Kitty felt the pressure build in her waist as she eat Luna's pussy out. "Mmmmmmmm!"

The pressure built for Luna as well, and Luna really dug her tongue into Kitty's pussy, coating it in her wetness. "Mmmmmmmm!"

Kitty stopped and moaned as she felt Luna's tongue inside her. "Ahhhhhhhh! Oh Luna!"

Kitty then went back to licking out Luna's pussy. "Mmmmm!"

Luna stopped and moaned this time. "Ahhhhhhh! Oh Kitty!"

Luna then went back to eating Kitty's pussy again. "Mmmmmm!"

Kitty stopped and smiled, she wasn't about to let Luna reach orgasm just yet. "Let's scissor!"

Luna stopped and nodded, denying Kitty orgasm as well and they changed positions once again.

Kitty and Luna connected their pussy's and Luna began to grind their hips together, causing a large amount of pleasure between them.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Ooohhhhh! Feels so good!" Kitty said in between moans as she moved her hips with hers.

"Ahhhhhh! Mmmmmm! Oh yes!" Luna moaned as she kept grinding her best friend's pussy with her own.

With the increase of both their pleasure they felt the need to climax even more, but then Luna's tentacle wiggled out of her pussy eager to mate and shot into Kitty's pussy as they scissored.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! What is this!?" Kitty felt the large tentacle move in and out of her, she could almost see it inside her as she saw a bulge wiggling around between her legs, she remembered that Luna was an alien and that her species had tentacle cocks as well as pussy's. "I love this!"

Luna felt the pressure build even more as she was now using both her sex organs at the same time, grinding her pussy and using her tentacle, she went faster with both. "Ahhhhhhhhh! I can't hold back much longer!"

Kitty was in heaven, the scissoring was one thing but to have a large cock like tentacle thrusting inside her as well, she wanted this to continue. "More! Don't stop!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmm! I'm going to explode!" Luna cried out wanting release from all the built up pressure inside her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh god yes! I'M GOING TO CUM!" Kitty cried out as the tentacle kissed her womb and getting further inside her with each thrust.

Luna's pussy kissed Kitty's pussy as they scissored and both felt release at the same time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luna screamed as she reached climax and her juices sprayed all over Kitty's pussy, and her tentacle was in her womb as it shot it's gooey alien seed inside the earth cat girl, the alien sperm tracking and fertilizing Kitty's eggs.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty screamed as she hit orgasm and came hard all over the tentacle and Luna's pussy.

They both relaxed as they had their orgasms and Luna wanted to make sure Kitty was going to be with child so she lifted Kitty's legs and her tentacle kept going in and out of her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmm! Oh Luna, give me your child, I want it!" Kitty moaned still drunk.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! As you wish Kitty!" Luna smiled and licked her sexy padded cat feet as her tentacle thrusts into her faster, Luna's hips always moving with the tentacle.

"Mmmmmmmmmm! Hehe, tickles! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Kitty moaned as she was mating with her tentacle and loved how she used her tongue on her sexy feet. "I love this!"

Luna licked between Kitty's toes and thrusts her tentacle harder into her pussy. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! I'll make sure to give you more then one kitten!"

Kitty felt Luna's thick wiggling rod go deeper then she thought was possible, but she didn't care, she had her tongue out and was hypnotized by the sheer amount of pleasure and lust she was feeling. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh Luna yes! Giving me all your cum!"

Luna smiled at how willing she was, she wasn't done yet, and she felt the need to use up her cum for the night all over Kitty. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! You got it!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'M CLOSE!" Kitty felt herself ready to reach another orgasm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KITTY!" Luna screamed out her name as she hit her orgasm again cumming hard into her womb once more, guaranteeing her pregnancy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LUNA!" Kitty hit her second orgasm due to Luna cumming inside her.

*****Pant!*** ***Pant!*** ***Pant!*** **"Wow..." Luna pulled out the tentacle and it went back inside her pussy, she was out of energy at the moment, she laid back on the couch to rest a bit.

*Pant!* *Pant! *Pant!* "Amazing..." Kitty was love struck now, and she laid down with Luna, it was a fairly large couch so she was able to lay next to her, and they cuddled, it felt good for both of them, Kitty being the first mother of the new generation of Luna's species.

Luna held Kitty close and they both fell asleep on the couch.

***The next day*** Luna wake up and noticed Kitty was gone. "Kitty?"

She yawned as she sat up and saw her feline friend in the kitchen drinking something.

Luna got up and put on her clothes, then waked over to her. "Hey"

"Hey" Kitty said not really looking at her. "Sleep well?"

"Yes I did, thanks, and you?" Luna shyly looked down. "About last night..."

"Luna...look" Kitty set her mug down. "I was drunk, and I realize I jumped you, I'm sorry"

"No, don't be, I wasn't thinking ether.." Luna said as she looked at her. "I didn't really think about it...when I..."

"Came inside me?" Kitty finished for her. "Look, it's fine, I wasn't planning on this, but stuff happens, looks like me and you well be living here together for a couple months huh?"

"Kitty?" Luna looked at her confused.

"Well if I'm going to have your child, I should stick with the program right?" Kitty smiled at her. "And I was thinking, and I think I know a few girls that would love to help, let's go see one of them in town today"

"Oh, okay then" Luna smiled at her, she was scared it wouldn't work out, but she now had one girl with child out of over fifty, but still this was a start, and who said she couldn't play with the girls after they got pregnant? Luna knew she was going to enjoy this.

**Okay, finally updated! Tuff Pussy is brought to you by, DarkMageDragon, Lunerpet, Homeydaclown & Myself, each one is giving me use of females for the fic and there will be a new girl every chapter, and don't worry, there will be more sex with the other girls as well, I hope you all look forward to it and enjoy! :)**


End file.
